Eighteen vs Twenty Nine
by mandahh
Summary: [Sasusaku] After gaining a bit of amnesia, Sakura is being 'wifesat' by her husband Uchiha Sasuke who attempts to reconcile their troubled relationship. As they get closer, will Sakura finally regain her memory?
1. ONE

**Eighteen vs. Twenty Nine**

**Author's Notes : First Chapter re-edited. **

__To ensure you understand the story properly, please take notice of the use of italics and bold print within the story and what they represent:

_Italics- Flashbacks._

**Bold- scenes from a movie.**

* * *

_**One.**_

She sat behind the wheel with a troubled mind.

Her foot was pressed onto the accelerator and she drove at quiet a high speed for a fifty zone.

She knew that if the police was here, she'd be caught.

She didn't care though.

No fucking police could stop her from getting to the Konoha Family Court.

She sighed.

She originally didn't plan to go to the court as it would've been wasting a whole two hours of her time.

She would've been at home, cooking dinner and waiting for her husband to come home.

Of course, her husband would only then come home, never bother to greet her with a 'tadaima' and run straight upstairs to take a shower before practically locking himself into the study room as he is sound mixing for another new single he was going to release.

Sometimes….. he would even FORGET to eat DINNER.

All her hard work would then just be tossed aside and she would chuck the food away.

She thought that even if he DIDN'T eat dinner, he could've at LEAST thanked her for cleaning the house, tidying his study room and for cooking him dinner although he can't eat it.

If only he showed her some _gratitude_, then she wouldn't be driving to a family court right now instead of cleaning the house and making dinner.

But…..

Some things just weren't meant to happen.

And that included her husband not showing enough affection to her.

He wasn't like this before though,

He used to always eat her dinner, always give her a kiss on the cheek when he came home and he always would talk to her although his 'talks' was just one sentence long.

She knew that he didn't like talking so she was still glad that he gave in SOME effort to try and talk.

* * *

"_Do you love him or are you two just fooling around with each other?" Sakura screeched._

"_I-I-I love him okay, Sakura, I love him!" Karin replied back with hesitation in her voice._

_Sakura looked back at Karin for a long time before she suddenly left the room and thundered down the apartment steps._

_Karin stood there motionless as she was trembling with fear._

* * *

Sakura shut her eyes for a brief moment in an attempt to stop the memory from haunting her.

She re-opened her eyes and was in deep thought again.

As she was thinking, she didn't notice a motorbike zoom straight in front of her.

She screamed and quickly turned her car left.

Not noticing a truck coming straight at her car, both vehicles slammed straight into each other.

The truck hit the side of where she was sitting in and on-lookers from the side of the street screamed.

Cars stopped immediately and crashed into each other.

Some little children by the street, frightened, started crying as their parents covered their faces to stop them from getting scared.

A man quickly reacted and dialed for the ambulance and police.

Two teenaged boys ran up to the two crashed cars and one of them checked on the truck driver while the other checked on the woman.

They both dragged the two people out of their vehicles and laid them gently by the side of the road.

The ambulance arrived by then and paramedics rushed to the two injured people.

One of the paramedics saw that the truck driver was fine and only suffered a few scratches on his head but he would be fine to be let go.

The woman, however, the paramedic noted, was bleeding profusely in the head and she would have to undergo emergency surgery or else she might die from losing too much blood from the head.

After the two people were carried back onto stretchers into the van, the ambulance screeched down the street driving at an alarmingly high speed back to the nearest hospital just a few streets away.

Police cars came and the officers were briefly taking down notes on how the accident happened.

One of the officers knew that today was going to be major traffic delays due to an extremely dangerous accident on the highway.

Many people coming back home from work weren't going to be happy…

* * *

A silver Mercedes Benz cruised down the extremely rich street filled with French boutiques and exotic shops with imported items from other countries that were quiet expensive.

It stopped by the side of the road in front of a huge black fancy building.

Bodyguards stood in front of screaming fans and golden fencing fenced off the fans so that there was a white, cleaned path in the middle.

A chauffeur stepped out from the driver's seat and hurried around to open the passenger seat.

He opened the door full wide and a devilishly handsome young man stepped out in a black tuxedo.

His hair was in its signature style and there was a dangling cross ear-ring on his right ear.

His face was perfectly pale and his dark black eyes were covered by a pair of dark, midnight, black aviators.

He drew out a breath as he studied the crowd and waved at them.

The crowd went crazy and screamed.

TV reporters were waiting to interview him later when he's greeting fans and having his pictures taken by the paparazzi.

The man turns around to where the car door was still open.

He extended out his hand towards a mysterious person in the car and she gladly accepts it.

As he pulls her out from the darkness inside the car, her hair glimmers in the sunlight and the crowd goes even crazier.

When she is fully out of the car, the people are dazed and cameras are flashing crazily all around her.

Her signature hair (kept unkempt on one side and slick and straight on the other) was tied back into a sleek, straight pony tail.

She had on a lot of make-up high lighting her delicate fire red eyes and defining her facial structure.

In simple silver jewellery, a red Chanel dress and black stilettos, she was surprisingly pretty in such simple clothing.

Her eyes twinkled as she followed her co-star down the path as the couple briefly stood for a few minutes to take pictures or sign autographs.

As they neared the entrance, a bubbly reporter with a camera-man behind her taping the couple came up to them.

"Hi! Would you mind if we just took a minute to interview you on your new movie?" the reporter asked enthusiastically.

The pair looked at each other before the dark haired man replied,

"Sure"

The reporter smiled.

She then suddenly spoke,

"Well first congratulations on filming your first movie Uchiha Sasuke! It's a thrill for you to be here! How are you feeling tonight and how do you feel towards your entire loyal fans?" the reporter asked in a rush.

"I'm glad to be here and happy that my fans can make it" the dark haired man Sasuke replied.

"Good! Now, your movie's based loosely on your old life as a young teenage delinquent who finds an extremely strict mannered girl attractive. Now, is it true that you and miss Karin over here are in fact secret lovers?" the reporter asks a bit more secretly to create tension for the people back at home watching her interview Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and the reporter visibly gulped.

Karin, sensing Sasuke's suddenly darker aura cleared her throat rather loudly and the reporter, glad to have a distraction turned towards the ravishing redhead.

"So, Karin dear, might you be the one to explain about your relationship with Mr. Uchiha?" the reporter asked nervously.

Karin nodded her head and replied,

"We're just normal everyday good friends. We got to know each other A LOT throughout the film and we kind of just got used to each other"

The reporter's eyes widened.

"So you're not exactly lovers…._yet?_" she asked excitedly.

"No, we're just friends. Although we may have a bit of kissing in the movie. We're just cool right now and I plan to keep it that way" Karin replied a bit impatiently as she catches her manager waving her and Sasuke over to go inside and take their seats in the front row.

The reporter noticed that Sasuke was angry and Karin was getting impatient so she just smiled, gave a polite bow and said 'thank you' before rushing to interview other stars.

Sasuke walked straight to the cinema room with Karin practically sprinting to catch up with him.

* * *

"**Hiroto-kun!" screeched a red haired girl who was currently being held back by her friends. **

**A gun shot erupted through the air and a dark haired man can be seen plummeting to the ground in one swift moment.**

**His head rolls to one side and he chokes up some blood.**

**The girl covers her mouth in shock with her hands.**

**She looks to see her friends trying to hold back their tears and she lunges forward to the dying man.**

"**Hiroto-kun…." She whispers gently.**

**Tears fall down her cheek as she strokes the man's hair.**

**The man looks straight up at her before saying,**

"**Shut up, you annoy the shit out of me"**

**And with that, he closes his eyes for the last time and the girl cries out loud.**

* * *

The credits roll down the screen and suddenly the huge cinema room is lit up with the audience politely clapping their hands and congratulating the couple sitting in the front room.

The couple stands up and politely bows and say thank you before they walk off into the corner of the room.

Their manager waves them over to the next room and the two walk quietly into the room.

There, a whole bunch of paparazzi and interviewers/TV reporters stand up waiting for the couple to choose them.

The couple politely bows before the audience as they clap and then sit down.

As a reporter was about to ask Sasuke a question, his manager whispers something in his ear.

Sasuke's bored expression suddenly changes to one of little shock.

He quickly gets out of his seat leaving Karin behind confused and clueless of what is going on.

* * *

"Clear!" a doctor says.

They're in a surgery room and trying to revive the pink haired woman whom seemed to respond to the shock treatment she was receiving.

After a few more minutes, her heart monitor finally goes normal and the doctors all smile happily as they can finally go home and boast to their family that they've saved a life of someone deemed a lost case in the beginning when they were brought here.

The red light outside the surgery room turned off and nurses rolled the patient on the stretcher into a private hospital room.

* * *

**Fin. I just re-edited some parts especially with the breaks in between different scenes...the content itself is still the same although I'm trying to change it a bit more to make it not so childish in some aspects.**


	2. TWO

**Eighteen vs. Twenty nine.**

**Author's Notes: Chapter two re-edited. **

****Please take note of :

_Italics- flashback_

* * *

**Two.**

**Eleven years ago….**

_An alarm clock ran throughout the medium sized room that barely had enough space for someone to even WALK in._

_Posters of bands like X-Japan and malice mizer hung on the blue and pink striped wall._

_A large double bed stood in the far corner of the room._

_A little tuft of pink hair stuck out from underneath the bed covers._

_A voice grumbling could be heard as the noise from the alarm clock rang even louder._

_A computer desk with stacks of books splayed all over the surface was squished in between the bed and a large white wardrobe._

_Suddenly,_

_A knock was heard outside the bedroom door in the far left of the room._

"_Sakura! Wake up!" a tired voice grumbled out before the door was fully opened._

_Standing in the doorway, a red haired woman in her late forties was lazily trying to wake her eighteen year old daughter up._

_She crossed the pink shaggy rug and slapped her wooden soup spoon right at the lump underneath the white sheets._

_She repeated for ten minutes before she finally got a response._

_A pale hand reached out for the alarm clock from underneath the covers before resuming back in the safety of the bed._

_The red haired woman sighed angrily and ripped away the blankets to reveal a pink haired girl with her ass sticking right up in the air while her legs were neatly tucked into a ball with the rest of her body._

_The red haired woman rolled the human ball onto the floor earning an 'ouch!' from the person._

_As 'the human ball' finally got back up again, she unraveled herself and stood at her full height (which, by the way, was STILL two inches shorter than the already short red haired woman)_

"_Ma, what is it?" the pink haired girl asked._

"_It's time for brushing your teeth and eating your breakfast!" the woman known as 'ma' replied back again._

_The pink haired girl sighed._

_She grudgingly walked towards the bathroom in the hallway of the small-ish home and locked the door behind her. _

_The red haired woman cleaned up the room as the girl was taking a quiet long time in the bathroom._

_After cleaning up, she walked back down the hallway and into the kitchen where a little raven haired girl around the age of thirteen was sitting on the kitchen table eating some toast._

_A dark brown haired man was watching TV in the lounge room and the show he was watching could be heard from outside on the street. _

_As the red haired woman turned around to serve scrambled eggs onto a plate, thundering footsteps entered the kitchen and a pink blur zoomed straight past the red haired woman and confused raven haired girl._

"_Sakura! How about breakfast?" shouted 'ma'._

_The pink blur, Sakura, quickly slipped on her shoes and jogged out of the doorway._

"_I'll manage!" Sakura yelled back as she was about to run down the street to the bus stop._

"_Wait! Your lunch!" ma screamed as she chased Sakura who was already halfway down the street. _

_Sakura just kept running not paying any attention to her mum as she saw her bus arrive._

"_NO! I'll just buy lunch!" Sakura screamed back out as she hopped onto the bus filled with hundreds of school students. _

* * *

"_This is what you punks get for being late"! Barked a particularly unhappy looking male teacher. _

_He had a whip in his hands ready to strike at the lazy person not doing sit-ups. _

_He didn't notice the pink haired student currently trying to find a way to enter the school without being noticed._

* * *

_Sakura sighed._

_Damn!_

_How was she going to go to school now?_

_A light bulb appeared on top of her head as she remembered something._

_She ran through the bushes that kind of guarded her school's privacy and stopped in front of a small hole that was in the barb wired fence._

_She looked around for anyone watching before she crawled right through the hole._

_Standing back up again, smiling and being proud for the fact that she actually was sneaky enough to get into school without being caught, she heard a deep, low chuckle and faced around to find the owner._

_Her eyes widened as they met with the teacher's misty grey orbs._

_She visibly gulped before she sprinted off._

_The teacher yelled out for her to stop as he chased after._

* * *

_Sakura ran around the hallway and into an empty classroom._

_She breathed out a sigh of relief and started breathing normally again._

_She looked around the classroom to see none other then Uchiha Sasuke sitting on a table staring back at her._

_She grimaced._

_Dang, he looked so fucking stupid staring at her like that._

"_What do you want?" she asked._

"_Hn"_

"_What are you even doing here? Isn't it YOUR turn to set up the assembly equipment?" Sakura asked this time a bit more angrily letting her sassy side get to her._

_As she was barking at him, she didn't notice the classroom door open and the teacher previously chasing her glaring holes into the back of her head._

_Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasuke as she heard no reply but saw him looking right behind her._

"_What are yo-…" Sakura turned around to face a VERY red faced teacher looking especially murderous._

"_Haruno Sakura, you're being put up for ten hours community work for disobeying school rules and daring to even let a teacher chase you around!" the teacher roared as he grabbed Sakura by the ear, dragging her off to the office._

_Sakura gave one last glance at Sasuke who just looked straight back at her._

'_you're dead meat….' Sakura thought._

* * *

_In class break, Sakura and Ino were currently drawing on the blackboard while Ino was talking animatedly to Sakura._

"_Hey, I really think so that we might have a chance" Ino said excitedly._

"_Whatever" Sakura grumbled out._

"_Aww… come on! You HAVE to help me!" Ino wailed._

"_Okay okay!" Sakura huffed out in reply as she turned around and walked back to her seat._

_This was the FIFTH time Ino was asking Sakura to accompany her to confess to Sasuke._

_If Sasuke doesn't go out with Ino, then hell will break loose._

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun….. here's the newest X-Japan CD. It's even got the last song that was limited edition" Ino said quietly as she felt inferior in Sasuke's gaze._

_Sasuke's eyes drifted towards where he could see Sakura's sleeve hanging out as she was hiding behind the main school building._

"_Sasuke-kun…." Ino said waveringly as Sasuke's attention focused back onto her._

"_What?" Sasuke asked coolly._

"_Sasuke-kun….Sasuke-kun…..I-I-I….." Ino stuttered uncontrollably. _

"_You like me, don't you?" Sasuke asked with his smooth icy tone._

_Ino nodded her head avoiding Sasuke's intense gaze._

"_Hn. Well I don't like you" Sasuke says in reply as he turns around to walk back to class._

_Sakura's fist clenched and she spun around furiously where she could see Sasuke in full view._

"_YOU RUDE JERK! HEY SASUKE!" she bellowed out._

_Sasuke turned around to see her._

_Sakura's eyes narrowed into slits as she had a deadly look on her face._

_She flung her right arm back and released the blackboard eraser previously clenched in her fist._

_The eraser flew straight at Sasuke but he dodged and unluckily, it smacked right into the teacher who previously was chasing Sakura right in the face._

_The teacher's face boiled with anger and he pointed his finger directly as Sakura._

"_Oi! YOU PUNK!" He screamed out._

_Sakura gasped and she turned around only to faint as a broom smacked right into her face….._

* * *

**Present time**

Sakura's eyes flew open and she blinked for awhile.

Where was she….?

She had just previously been smacked in the face by a broom stick and now she has woken up to see a white ceiling.

She hurriedly got up and sat in bed.

She was confused….

As she surveyed the room, she could easily tell it was a hospital room…

But it wasn't like the school's one…

Did she get smacked in the face too hard…?

Just then…

She heard loud panging footsteps approach the doorway of the hospital room.

Her eyes went straight onto a hot guy who looked around ten years her senior.

The guy was breathing heavily and she just looked back at him confused.

Who was he?

The guy then caught his breath and walked slowly towards Sakura's bed.

He stopped in front of her and started speaking,

"You told me to get out of your sight and this is how you live now?" he asks a bit angrily.

He then sighs and says again a bit more calmer and softly,

"Are you hurt? Did anything bad happen?"

Sakura just stared back.

"Ummm….. who are you mister?" she asked uncertainly.

The man snorted with disbelief.

"Mister? Are you joking me? You said that you wanted to forget about me but really, mister?" he bellowed out.

Sakura looked back at him before she laughed a bit.

"Look, obviously you have the wrong room mister" she said amusingly.

"Stop fucking around!" Sasuke shouted back at her.

Sakura looked at him shocked and then saw a woman puffing at the doorway.

Now who was THIS woman?

The woman suddenly had a sympathetic looks on her face.

"Ahhhhh… Sakura-chaaaaan. Are you hurt?" asked the woman softly.

The woman's eyes then turned to the man and she punched him slightly.

"You! I COULD HEAR YOU SCREAMING ALL THE WAY FROM DOWN ON THE MAIN FLOOR! WHY ARE YOU GOING ALL CRAZY FOR? SHOUTING AT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" the woman barked.

"It's not my fault! It's your sister who's driving me crazy!" the man shouted back.

Sakura was puzzled.

This woman was her sister?

But her sister's face wasn't so perfectly pretty …

It can't be…..

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sakura asked the woman.

The woman spun around and quickly touched Sakura's face while hugging her…..HARD.

"My Sakura-chan, it's okay. Yumi-chan's here" the woman soothingly.

Sakura tensed up and pushed the woman away from her.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked again.

The woman looked shocked and she turned around to see an equally shocked face.

Huh?

* * *

"So, you haven't seen these people before?" the doctor asked calmly.

Sakura sighed loudly and replied back with a no

The doctor quickly jotted down some notes before motioning for the strange woman and man to follow him.

* * *

"I'm afraid Sakura's got a case of mild amnesia" the doctor says calmly.

"It's all your fault Sasuke-teme!" the woman screamed.

"Excuse me? But it seems like YOU haven't exactly been paying attention to her since you've been going out with my _older brother_ haven't you, Yumi?" Sasuke huffed out.

The doctor quickly cleared his throat before continuing,

"Look, the best thing to do is to make sure that Sakura's kept at home most of the time so she doesn't do something crazy. After all, 1989 isn't exactly how it used to be" the doctor replied earnestly.

* * *

"Sakura-chan's staying at your house temporarily since you ARE her husband but you better not make her upset or else my butcher's knife is going straight through your stomach" Yumi said darkly.

Sasuke looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Whatever. I'm picking her up now so you might as well go back home" He said calmly.

Yumi waved good-bye before going out to the hospital car park and Sasuke walked back to the hospital room.

* * *

Sakura started panicking.

What was she doing here?

Her eyes stared at a piece of paper stuck on the wall.

It read,

_**Organ transplant available in this hospital now**_

She blinked repeatedly.

Oh, _damn!_

Is she in some weird hospital where people steal organs from patients?

She gasped and quickly hopped out of bed and tried to find some way out.

Just then,

The mysterious man walked into the room and he looked at her before his mobile started ringing.

He flipped his phone open and started talking and Sakura could see a tattoo on his chest as his shirt buttons weren't all done up.

Oh my god!

HE's going to be taking away her organ!

The man suddenly left the room talking on his phone.

Sakura saw this as a chance to escape.

She looked down the window and saw that the building was too high up for her to escape.

She looked everywhere but there was no escape route!

She then grabbed a large jacket on a leather chair in the room and hid herself in it.

Opening the door, she saw the man a few meters away from her and she acted calm as she walked straight past him.

* * *

Sasuke was talking on the phone when some hunched up figure walked past him.

He swore it looked like the jacket he previously wore on before but he ignored it.

He then walked back into the room to check for his jacket when both his jacket and Sakura were missing!

He quickly dashed down the hallway as Sakura was already going down in the lift.

* * *

Sakura wailed out as she ran down the street with the man chasing after her.

"Oi! Sakura!" the man screamed behind her.

She ran faster in reply and screamed out

"nooooooo!"

She ran down the street to where a crowd of people were and quickly disappeared through it.

She looked back to see the man a few meters away from her being crushed by surrounding people as they squealed out to him.

_He must be famous,_ Sakura thought before she ran out again.

* * *

Sakura was standing in front of her school.

She had managed to board a bus without getting caught with no bus ticket.

As she entered the school gates, she noticed a bunch of people doing sports.

Shit!

She didn't have her sports gear!

The teacher who previously made her do ten hours of community service walked up to her and Sakura froze.

"Haruno Sakura? What are you doing here? Haven't you got work? Or are you visiting us?" the teacher asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"I'm still attending sensei!" she said back.

The teacher laughed out loud.

"Yeah, that's what EVERYONE says when they find out how hard life as an adult really is!" he said good naturedly before his eyes averted to behind Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Wow! I'm sure having a lot of memories come back to me now!" the teacher said.

* * *

Sasuke had reported to the police already and now he had found Sakura at their old high school.

He knew that's where she'd probably go.

ESPECIALLY if she thinks so that she's eighteen again.

He jogged up towards Sakura and the teacher as she looked scared.

As he reached them, he grabbed her arm and dragged her off to his car.

He left the teacher confused behind.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sakura yelped out as the strange woman before was in the man's car currently buckling her seat belt.

"Sakura-chan! Stop it!" the woman snapped.

The man grunted and slammed the door shut on Sakura and he walked around to the other side of the car and hopped in.

As the car started, Sakura wailed.

* * *

Sasuke was getting pissed.

Sakura has been wailing for the past ten minutes in the middle of a traffic jam.

Yumi was consoling her as Sakura kept on crying.

* * *

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she kept on crying.

The strange woman sighed and turned to face Sakura.

"I'm Haruno Yumi. Your younger sister!" the strange woman said.

"But the Yumi I know had a flatter nose and horrible crooked teeth!" Sakura wailed.

'Yumi' then wailed as well.

"I got plastic surgery you bitch! With the money I was earning at the modeling firm, I was offered a job as a model if I fixed up my nose and got braces okay?"

Sakura stared back at her.

Was this really Yumi?

"Sakura-chaaan. Believe me! Look, remember my mole?" Yumi asked as she lifted up her shirt to reveal a tiny black mole on her hip.

Sakura looked shocked.

It really WAS Yumi!

"Yumi-chaan. It really is you!" Sakura wailed again and she hugged Yumi.

"But…. Who are you mister?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"He's your husband stupid! Uchiha Sasuke!" Yumi said happily.

"What? I married him?" Sakura screamed out loud.

* * *

Sasuke's head was about to explode.

"Sakura, shut up. We're at our house now" Sasuke huffed out angrily.

He stopped the car and got out of his seat then opened the side door where Sakura was sitting.

* * *

Sakura was practically force-dragged into the unknown two storey house she was entering rather quickly.

Yumi and Sasuke dumped her onto the couch.

* * *

"I have to go back to my premiere. I trust you'll take care of Sakura okay?" Sasuke asked.

Yumi shot him a dirty look then replied with a firm nod.

Sasuke bent down about to peck Sakura on the check but stopped.

He turned around and walked away instead, thundering out through the front door.

* * *

Sakura felt relieved Uchiha Sasuke was gone.

Now she could talk to Yumi in private.

"Yumi, where am I?" Sakura asked.

Yumi sighed.

"You're in your house" Yumi replied.

Sakura scrunched up her face in confusion.

What?

"Huh?"

Yumi sighed even more this time.

"Sakura-chan. You've got mild amnesia. You're not eighteen anymore. You're twenty nine, a housewife and married to Uchiha Sasuke. Look" Yumi pointed to all the photo frames hanging around the walls.

Sakura gasped.

It was her and Uchiha Sasuke in marriage clothes!

Sakura squeezed shut her eyes.

She re-opened them again and asked suddenly,

"Am I a screen-play writer yet?" she asked.

She hoped that she still got her dream job even though she's married and a housewife.

"No, Sakura-chan. You're not" Yumi replied.

Sakura sighed.

Why does life have to turn out like this?

And more importantly...

She married that jerk!

* * *

**FIN. **


	3. THREE

**Eighteen vs. Twenty nine.**

**Author's Notes : Chapter 3 re-edited.**

****Please take note of:

_Italics- flashback_

* * *

**Three.**

"Where the hell is Uchiha Sasuke?"

"You know, I could've been on my _lunch break_ right now if I wasn't interviewing him today"

"Oh my _god._ It's a film premiere and the lead actor has been missing for fucking _five_ hours!"

Angry people were starting to get impatient as they waited for the arrival of Uchiha Sasuke to come back after his mysterious disappearance.

His co-star, Karin was left smiling and doing private interviews with people as the conference for the movie had finished after Uchiha Sasuke was declared unavailable to do anymore interviews for TV reporters three hours after he went missing.

* * *

Karin was getting worried.

What was her dear Sasuke-kun up to?

Why is he missing?

The interviewer cleared their throat bringing Karin back to earth.

Karin quickly flashed a million dollar smile before she resumed with the interview.

"So, Karin, is it true that you and Uchiha Sasuke are practically an _item?_" The interviewer said excitedly.

"I'm not obliged to answer that question" Karin replied with a cheerful tone.

The interviewer's face drooped.

She had wanted to be the first to dish out hot gossip and confirm that Fujiwara Karin and Uchiha Sasuke are in fact secret lovers and are ready to let the world know.

"Well, I think so that's enough today" The interviewer says as she gives a polite bow and walks out of the room silently.

Karin just stared out of the window and wonders where Sasuke is.

Her manager clears his throat rather loudly before he motions for her to come over.

Karin politely walks across the carpeted room to her manager.

"What's wrong?" Karin asks.

"It appears that Uchiha Sasuke is coming in a few minutes" her manager says happily.

Karin's face instantly brightens up.

"Really?"

"Yes" Her manager replies.

"Well, what was the problem?" Karin asked.

Her manager sighed.

"Uchiha Sasuke's wife was in a car crash. And that's not all, apparently, the police found _divorce papers_ in her car that were kind of smushed and ripped apart"

Karin's eyes widened.

So Uchiha Sakura would go _that far _…

An evil smirk crossed her rather glowing face.

_Touché, bitch …_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was not in a happy mood at all.

Who wouldn't be?

His wife was in a car crash and the reason was because she was driving in the route to Konoha Family Court and now she has amnesia only remembering the times she hated him just because he was rather unwelcoming to the fact that her so called best friend liked him.

He sighed irritably.

It's ALWAYS been like this ever since Sasuke started his acting career a few months after he and Sakura married.

I mean, Uchihas have taste and Sasuke had a reason for marrying Sakura although he wouldn't even tell his _own wife_.

His car was nearing the familiar building again .

He turned left and parked at the nearest parking space.

Taking his time, Sasuke locked the car, took out a cigarette, puffed for awhile before continuing to walk into the building where he swore that he could hear his manager practically screaming bloody murder.

* * *

"He's back!" the manager said giddily.

All heads turned towards the doorway where a dark haired handsome man stood not giving a _fuck_ about the world.

The red head sitting in the corner of the room widened her eyes in surprise and her face immediately turned all sugary looking.

She sauntered towards the man and gave him a hug that looked like as though she hadn't seen the man in a million years.

All eyes were on the so-called couple as the red head giggled and the dark haired man smirked for awhile.

Every single crew member thinking the same thing:

'_Dang girl ….'_

* * *

Sakura was quietly sleeping in the bath tub as she soaked in the glorious bubbles.

Her mind had thoughts running everywhere as she tried to sink in everything Yumi had told her just a few hours ago.

It was quite extraordinary.

One minute she slammed herself into a broom stick and now she is in a bath tub trying to stop herself from committing suicide as she was thinking she was going mental.

Yumi had left to work and Sakura was left all alone.

She was STILL trying to get used to the truth and right now she just wanted to stay in the bath tub for a long time.

She still remembered how she felt when she found out she was that asshole's wife and how she is just an ordinary housewife now.

* * *

Sasuke was getting quite annoyed.

Karin has taken a chance to bombard him with questions about Sakura while he doesn't really want to talk about it.

He was currently sitting in his own trailer and he could hear his manager and Karin speaking.

* * *

"Hey…." Karin trailed off.

The manager twisted his head to look at her.

Karin felt unsteady in his gaze and immediately smiled to hide her fear.

"Karin, what is it?" the manager sighed.

"Knowing Sasuke, he'd confide all his secrets in you…..right?" Karin asked slowly.

The manager's face turned from suspicion to a more relaxed expression.

"You want to know what happened just hours ago?" the manager asked with a smile.

Karin beamed at him showing that she was agreeing.

"Uchiha Sakura apparently has caught mild amnesia and she thinks that she's in her final year at high school. She practically believes that she's eighteen!" the manager said in hushed tones.

Karin's eyes widened in surprise.

So this was why Sasuke was gone for so long.

He probably was rushing by his wife's side as she's laying dying on her hospital bed when suddenly she gets amnesia.

Oh, this is too _perfect._

Karin already formed a devious plan in her mind.

Since Sakura doesn't remember her relationship with her, Karin can pretend that she was Sakura's best friend then when Sakura is really tight with her, she can easily manipulate Sakura's mind and use her to get to Sasuke.

Oh this was sooooo good

Karin evilly smirked earning a glare from her manager.

"Karin, you DO know that I know what you're thinking. One word of advice: Don't try to get too close with Uchiha Sasuke. He aint easy to get and he's _happily married_ with Sakura" the manager said sternly.

Karin giggled in response.

She slapped at the manager's arm playfully.

"Ahhh….. You're _so funny_ when you get all angry manager-san' she said cheerfully before she opened her trailer door and stepped out into the sunlight.

Her manager was left in the dark trailer dumbfounded about the event that just took place.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…" Karin said seductively.

This earned her a smirk from Sasuke as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hn"

Karin smiled in return.

* * *

**FIN.**


	4. FOUR

**Eighteen vs. Twenty nine.**

**Author's Notes : Chapter Four re-edited.**

****Please take note of:

_Italics- flashback._

* * *

**Four.**

"Kenji-kun!" Karin screamed out rather loudly as she and Sasuke practiced their lines in Sasuke's trailer.

Sasuke huffed in reply and then suddenly stood up.

Karin watched him with interested eyes.

"Mari, I'm sorry but I must do this" Sasuke says as he pretends to be Kenji.

Sasuke tilts his head down and gives a quick peck on Karin's lips.

Karin, wanting more, wraps her arms around Sasuke's neck forgetting about the two actually practicing lines for the movie.

Sasuke, tensed and quickly pushed Karin away.

Karin, confused asks,

"Sasuke-kun…. What's wrong? We were just practicing for the movie ….."

Sasuke snorts in reply.

He quickly gathers his belongings and leaves the trailer with Karin suddenly looking scared.

She knows that now she's going to have to be extra cautious whenever she sees him again after this incident.

* * *

Sakura had stepped out the shower fully clean and happy.

She jogs down the stairs to see that her sister had made her some sushi and poured out her favorite apple juice into a strawberry glass cup.

Sakura smiled at this and she pranced over to the kitchen table before saying" Ittadakimasu" and eating her meal.

* * *

Fucking Karin has been trying to seduce him again.

Sasuke's not stupid.

He can tell when someone's trying to get him in their grip.

As Sasuke always say,

Uchihas only believe in themselves and they control.

They aren't servants.

Fuck,

They're practically _royalty. _

He sighs tiredly.

He's been sleeping less and less ever since he signed up for this new love movie between him and never changing co-star Karin.

He suspects that Karin's been pulling a few strings to try and be in every single movie Sasuke's been in.

After all, Sasuke knows that Karin likes him but he could care less about her.

Sasuke has already known that when he married Sakura, she was definitely the one woman he was going to be staying with.

He didn't want his parents to get more agitated than they already are.

After all,

Sasuke gave up his whole entire Uchiha name to become an actor.

He had studied in a good college and has a degree in business management.

Instead, he chooses acting which infuriated his parents.

His older brother Itachi may be the first heir to the Uchiha riches but one day he'll die or either retires for other purposes.

This is where Sasuke steps in.

By the time Itachi's turned an old age, Sasuke will still be quiet young and to live up to his name Sasuke would definitely inherit the company's booming business.

This is what made newspapers and magazines get a HUGE profit for their businesses.

Insiders and news reporters were bonding together ALL the time and by the time insiders found out from Sasuke's parents that he was going to be an actor, millions of dollars were being earned from all across Japan with gossipers buying magazines and newspapers wanting to know more about the dirty gossip of Sasuke's falling relationship with his parents.

As Sasuke stopped at a red light, he thought of the times he met with his father after he become an actor.

It wasn't pretty.

* * *

"_You unforgiving son! How could you give up your whole entire life to act?" Snarled an outraged Fugaku._

"_I told you already! Itachi's already so young and healthy! By the time he's of old age he'd already have an heir or heiress!" Sasuke barked out._

_Fugaku's eyes blazed._

"_I'm practically the trash of the family if I don't get my name out!" Sasuke continued not knowing the sudden decrease in temperature in the room._

_He stopped short when he saw his father's face turn dark and twisted._

_Sasuke cowered in his father's glare._

_He was STILL so scared of his father even after turning twenty two._

"_You damn son of mine! If you dare become an actor don't come home!" Fugaku belted out._

"_You will have inheritance, no honour and you'll DEFINITELY be disowned by me!" Fugaku continued on as he started loosing himself._

_He suddenly striked at Sasuke and Sasuke flinched back quickly then covered his newly formed bruise on his already swollen right cheek._

_Fugaku continued trying to slap Sasuke and Sasuke quickly bolted out of the room in fear._

* * *

Sasuke let out a short gasp of air.

After that meeting, whenever he saw his father, he would quickly walk in a different direction with his father just ignoring him barely even acknowledging his presence.

The red light turned green and Sasuke made a quick left to the big highway.

* * *

Karin walked past some glass offices where she could see people busily working and talking on their phones.

She always hated being in offices.

It reminded her of the times when she used to work in one.

She had worn on short outfits, big gold jewellery, layers of make-up and ugly thick glasses.

She was lucky that she remembered her aunty had opened a business.

Karin had went to the company thinking that it was some shipping company not knowing that it was the huge acting firm where her idols had worked in before they retired from old age or to start families.

Straight after her aunty heard of how bad work at Karin's place was, her aunty decided to let Karin start acting classes and gave Karin money to get a new house, wardrobe, car and make-up.

Karin was thrilled of course.

In just half a year, Karin excelled in her classes and she became famous quickly with her signature red hair and eyes that made her different form everyone else.

Her tall, lanky figure was also a huge plus and she was featured in hundreds of Japanese teenage fashion magazines a few months after her debut on the big screen.

Now, Karin was ranked as most beautiful actress and second most fashionable.

She lost first place to Sakura's stupid best friend Ino who became a Paris runway model now but still frequently acts.

* * *

"Come in" comes a voice from inside a huge studio.

The door opens revealing Karin looking stunning in her simple silver outfit.

She smiles at the person and locks the door for added privacy.

"Aunty Anko" She greets the person.

The person swivels around from where she was facing the window and Karin gasps at the person's face.

The person or more rather, a _woman_ had deep frown lines around her forehead and her make-up was quite bright.

Karin knew that it meant Anko was having a bad day.

"Karin, what's wrong?" Anko asks.

Karin shakes her head.

"Nothing really," she says.

"Really?" Anko asks surprised.

"It's just that my new movie with Uchiha Sasuke has been not going smoothly. I just think so that maybe Sasuke's been facing a few private problems involving his wife" Karin says with fake sympathy.

Anko's eyes narrow.

"And?" she asks.

"I just think so that maybe we should put the filming on hiatus since we've already gone 70 finished. During the meantime, Sasuke can fix up his problems and being his good friend, I SHOULD be there to comfort him" Karin replies.

Anko goes silent for awhile before sighing,

"Alright. Just make sure that Uchiha brat's finished his 'problems' by December. I want to start filming again on the 20th and finish by the 24th since Christmas day is when Sasuke has that big TV appearance"

Karin smiles.

She thanks her aunt before walking out of the room.

As she's sitting in her car in front of a red light, she quickly takes out her phone checking for the contact list where Uchiha Sasuke is in.

As she opens up his profile on her phone, she looks at the home address and quickly memorizes it.

When the lights turned green again, she turns on her right in the shortest route to the Uchiha residence.

* * *

Sakura was happily watching TV after finishing off her meal.

She giggles like a little kid.

Watching the cartoon channel is REALLY exciting.

She was surrounded by blankets, pillows, empty chip packets, lollies and soft drinks.

As the ending song for the show was about to begin, the door bell rings suddenly.

Sakura sighs and gets off the couch and she prances over to the front door.

Opening the door,

She suddenly freezes.

"Hi….."

* * *

Sasuke was in the middle of a traffic jam on the fucking HIGHWAY.

Some stupid asshole decided to stop suddenly causing the cars behind him to crash into each other.

Sasuke sighed irritably as he just sat in his seat listening to boring jazz music.

His phone rings and answers it annoyed.

"What?" he breathes into the phone.

"Uchiha Sasuke, be polite to your wife's best friend!" screeches the undeniably cranky voice of none other than Yamanaka Ino.

"Hn"

"I'm in Japan after hearing Sakura's sudden accident! It's your fault isn't it?"

"She's fine now at home"

"Well I've decided to stay at your place to take care of her"

"What?"

"She needs her best friend and since I'm already on a hiatus so that I can get my wedding preparations ready, I might as well come and help out"

"Hn"

"Shut up Uchiha. I'm taking care of Sakura and that's final. Sai's staying at a hotel near your place but I'M staying at your place"

"Fine"

"Good"

**CLICK**.

Sasuke sighed AGAIN.

He pushes his fringe back with his hand.

Sometimes, he wonders why his life is ALWAYS a drama.

* * *

**FIN.**


	5. FIVE

** Eighteen vs. Twenty nine. **

**Author's Notes : Chapter five re-edited. **

Please take note of:

_Italics- flashback_

* * *

**Five. **

Karin only had a few more blocks to go before she reached the Uchiha Household.

She can already see the familiar white bricked house with large French patterned windows.

Her mind was ticking furiously as she tried to calm down her nerves.

Even though she knew that Sakura would've forgotten about everything in the past due to her amnesia, Karin still had fear in her heart of seeing Sakura.

After all, it _was_ Sakura who slapped her in the first place.

* * *

_Sakura was furiously gulping down her latte as the red haired woman sitting in front of her was smiling nervously. _

_The two women had met up for a 'little chat' apparently as Karin called it. _

_Karin had just realized she was offered the position of Uchiha Sasuke's 'movie wife' which was a quite big thing as that means if Sasuke had to have a lover in a movie, Karin would take the position. _

_Sakura heard about Karin becoming her own husband's 'movie wife' and Karin could see the look in Sakura's eyes._

_The look of hatred. _

_Karin visibly gulped as Sakura forcefully slammed her drink down onto the richly lacquered table with a loud BANG. _

_Karin's eyes were trying to not look at Sakura but she was so intrigued of what Sakura wanted to say. _

_She wrung her hands together to try and get rid of some of her nervousness. _

"_So….." Sakura trails off in a soft whisper. _

_Karin's ears perk up to Sakura's sudden voice and she squeaks out, _

"_So?" _

_Silence consumes the room for a whole of five minutes before Sakura starts speaking again. _

"_You…. You said that you don't love him but right now you just ACCEPTED A FUCKING OFFER TO BE HIS FUCKING MOVIE WIFE?" _

_Karin shivers in fear._

_She glances around the café as people watch with interest. _

_Damn stupid nosy people, she thought._

_As Karin tries speaking again, Sakura starts speaking again (well more like screeching),_

"_YOU SAID YOU NEVER LOVED HIM AND NOW THIS? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES I'VE BEEN READING THE SAME THING? 'FUJIWARA KARIN AND UCHIHA SASUKE POTENTIAL MOVIE STAR COUPLE?' HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL HUH? SEEING MY HUSBAND'S NAME WITH ANOTHER WOMAN'S?"_

_Sakura, getting more angry pounds her fist onto the table as Karin cowers. _

_Trying to reason with Sakura, Karin speaks calmly, _

"_Look. I really don't see the big deal. You and Sasuke are MARRIE-"_

"_MARRIED MY ASS! YOU PRACTICALLY ARE THE LOWEST OF THE LOW SKANKY SLUTS IN THE WHOLE WORLD! YOU PRACTICALLY MANIPULATED ME SEEING HOW VULNERABLE I WAS! WELL GUESS WHAT MISS MANIPULATOR! IF YOU GO OFF WHORING AROUND WITH MY HUSBAND THEN I WILL NOT HESITATE TO MURDER YOU!" Sakura cut in lashing out at Karin._

_Sakura lifted her hand up and swiped it onto Karin's cheek in anger. _

_Karin could feel tears springing in her eyes. . _

"_Look…. Since we're not going to get anywhere. I should just go" Karin whispered softly before she packed up her belongings and rushed out of the café._

_Sakura was left in the café stunned. _

_She whipped her head around to the frightened workers and small numbers of customers._

_She smiled at them before she slammed down fifty dollars and walked out of the café as easy-going as she was. _

* * *

Karin shivered from that memory.

She was STILL so scared of it.

Never had she seen Sakura so mad before but then, Karin had always loved Sasuke.

Who wouldn't?

He would be the perfect accessory to every single party she attended to.

And think of the _children_ that they could have.

Perfect handsome or beautiful young children they would be!

Karin brightened up at that thought and instantly her fear was gone.

She focused back on what her main purpose was before smirking evilly at herself.

_Uchiha Sakura….. Meet the NEW Uchiha mistress…. Uchiha Karin. _

* * *

"Hi…." Sakura trailed off at the person in front of her.

"SAKURA! OH MY GOD! WHAT DID THEY FEED YOU? WAS IT THAT CHEAP PRIVATE HOSPITAL FOOD?" wailed a blond haired woman who practically pounced on Sakura.

Sakura, confused just stood frozen as the blond haired woman rambled on with random stuff.

"You know what? If only stupid Sai didn't have to finish off his world art exhibition in Italy I would've been here visiting you already!"

Sakura scared of the loud woman backed away from the woman's embrace and asked very suddenly,

"Sorry…. Who are you?"

The blond haired woman stopped short.

"What do you mean 'who are you?"' snapped the blond haired woman.

"I'm your best friend since elementary school! You know? The glasses pig girl?"

Sakura paused for a moment before remembering suddenly.

"Oh my god! Is that you Ino-pig? I could hardly recognize you! You've gone prettier!" Sakura screeched out loud as she pounced onto Ino this time.

Ino, a bit dazed looking, just accepted the pink haired woman's hug as the two embraced each other before breaking off and smiling at each other.

"Wow, you've certainly been working a lot. And you NOSE is more arched!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ino smirked and she replied with a grin,

"Gyms in America are a _godsend._ They've also got great nose enhancing procedures there"

Sakura's eyes widened before she touched her own nose and sucked in her stomach abit.

"How about if _I_ also do the same? Then I'd practically look HOT"

Ino giggled at this and she checked her watch.

"Sakura, sorry to cut our five year reunion short, but I've got suitcases in my car boot since I'm taking care of you and I've got an interview in five hours time" Ino said sternly.

Sakura smiled before replying,

"So would you like your stuff in the lounge room first? I'm still not used to this house"

Ino nodded and the two walked arm in arm towards Ino's car boot where _some_ suitcases lay in.

* * *

Sasuke was _pissed off._

The traffic didn't seem to be moving and although his exit on the highway is just twenty meters away from him, it'd probably take another hour before he can even reach it!

He felt helpless and bored as he sat in his car seat sleeping while cars were honking and kids were screaming in the heat of the summer sun.

After he received Ino's call, Sasuke was more than ever determined to make it back home quickly.

He didn't want Ino spilling secrets about his and Sakura's dark past.

Sakura would probably run away from home again but this time with stupid Yamanaka!

He sighed.

If only Sakura never met Ino, then the world wouldn't seem like it was all going to cave in and collapse each time the two women met each other.

After all, Ino was considered the bitchiest and most outrageous supermodel of all of Japanese history as Japanese celebrities are expected to be polite.

_If Ino's already at Sakura's house, then by the time I get back home I'm going to be suffering a REALLY HUGE head-ache!_

* * *

Karin parks into the white cemented driveway and stops the car completely.

She sits in the car for a little while as she recollects her thoughts and tries remembering how she'd start off talking with Sakura.

As she's finally prepared, she steps out of the car, locks it and walks a few steps before stopping.

In the Uchiha's drive way was another car and this time, Karin knew exactly whose it was.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she hears giggles coming from the house.

_Yamanaka Ino ….._

* * *

**FIN.**


	6. SIX

**Eighteen vs. Twenty nine.**

**Author's Notes : Chapter six re-edited.**

Please take note of:

_Italics- flashback_

* * *

**Six.**

"You know what Sakura?" Ino asks suddenly as the two women were reminiscing on old times.

The two were currently sprawled all over the floor staring at photo albums and school year books while drinking hundreds of iced coffees and eating a large chocolate cake Sakura had found in the fridge apparently for her birthday just a few days before.

Sakura looked up to Ino's gleaming face and she smiled back.

"What?"

"It seems like as if all our high school days are still not over. I mean, I _definitely_ won't miss being called glasses pig but I _do_ miss all our fun times together. And just the times when we depended on our parents" Ino said softly.

Sakura's smile wavered a bit.

She of course, still believing that she was eighteen, could remember _all _her childhood and high school memories properly.

"I guess Ino. Its weird how it's still on my mind very clearly like as if I was _still_ a high school student" Sakura replied back.

"Hm, yes" Ino says distractedly as she had resumed looking through an old school yearbook.

Sakura stared at Ino.

She can't believe how just eleven years has definitely made Ino mature into a beautiful woman.

When they were young, Ino was the ugly duckling.

Ino was fat like a pig (hence her name), had unusual blue eyes for a girl of Asian heritage, ultra tanned skin and very light, light hair.

Now, Ino was skinny, her blue eyes sparkled a lot more, her ultra tanned skin had lightened a bit and her light hair had gotten darker. It's like as if she was a completely different person!

"Hey, checking me out, eh? You know, I'm not into relationships with a woman just yet. I'm engaged" Ino said teasingly as she caught Sakura staring at her.

Sakura, startled, blushed a bit before turning her head away and looking out the window.

She sighs as she sees a beautiful clear blue sky.

Although the day was beautiful, Sakura felt sad.

After all, waking up in a hospital room, finding out that you're indeed not eighteen but twenty nine, realizing you married your high school enemy and became a housewife is something she still can't take in.

Add in her car crash that made her think that she was eighteen again and Sakura _definitely_ felt like as if she had gone crazy.

"You know Ino….." Sakura trailed off.

Ino, looking up from a magazine she had found through the maze of lolly wrappers and chocolate boxes looks at Sakura expectantly.

"You know what happened to me right?" Sakura asked.

Ino's face turns confused.

"What do you mean" Ino asked.

"I mean, you heard about my car crash right?" Sakura asks gently.

Ino nods her head and gives a small "hm"

Sakura sighed again.

"Did they tell you that I have mild amnesia and that I still think that I'm eighteen?"

Ino's eyes widen.

"WHAT THE FUCK? UCHIHA SASUKE! I'M GOING TO CHOP YOUR DICK OFF FOR NOT TELLING ME THIS!"

* * *

Karin was about to open the front gate leading a path to the Uchiha Manor's front porch when she suddenly heard a screech.

Her ears pricked at the sound of "Uchiha Sasuke" and "dick" and her head started spinning.

What the _hell?_

Her eyes narrowed.

Being more determined than ever, Karin pushes open the front gate, walks up the long pathway, thumps up the porch steps and rings the door bell once.

She hears silence for a few minutes and she taps her heels impatiently ringing the door bell again.

A faint "_coming!" _Could be heard and Karin stopped tapping.

She waits for the front door to open and when it does, her face changes to a bright happy one.

* * *

Sakura opens up the door to see a ravishing red head around two inches taller than her peering down at her.

She visibly gulped.

The woman smiled and giggled a bit before embracing Sakura affectionately.

"Sakura-chan! How long has it been?" the woman says excitedly.

Sakura, not ever knowing the woman before, pushes the woman away gently.

"Excuse me, I believe that we've never met before" Sakura says shyly.

The woman smiles at her again.

"I'm Fujiwara Karin. Your best friend since Sasuke-k- I-I-I, mean, Sasuke-san entered the movie business and met me"

Sakura stares blankly at the woman for a few minutes before she smiles brightly back at the woman.

"Ah, _really?"_ Sakura asks.

Karin nods her head.

"Really" she replies back with a bright, cheery voice.

"Well I have forgotten you see, so yeah ….." Sakura trails off softly.

Karin smiles brightly again and her pearly whites nearly blind Sakura from the brightness.

"Oh! Sasuke-san told me _all_ about the car accident and mild amnesia so I'd expect you to not know anything! So you still reckon you're eighteen huh?"

Sakura nods her head.

"What a shame" Karin says in a low voice before brightening up again.

"Well since I'm here, I might as well stay over for dinner and help you make dinner"

Sakura smiles back at the woman.

"Okay" she says softly before stepping aside for the woman to enter the house.

When Karin has stepped inside, Sakura closes the door behind them and she turns around to Karin before saying,

"Wait a moment please. Make yourself comfortable"

Sakura runs up the stairs to tell Ino that they apparently have a guest who was Sakura's "best friend"

* * *

As Karin settles onto the couch, she smirks evilly to herself.

It was _so_ easy to manipulate Sakura all over again!

Really, the old Sakura would've practically kicked Karin out of the house!

As Karin looks around the living room, her face scowls at Sasuke and Sakura's happy faces on their wedding portraits.

Her eyes turn back to face the front and her scowl gets even _deeper._

On the coffee table, a large love heart photo frame standing up has a picture of Sasuke and Sakura kissing in what looks like a park while heavy rain is pouring.

Karin flips the photo over so she doesn't see it.

She sighs and leans back into the seat.

At least she'd get to see Sasuke tonight eating _her_ dinner.

She could just imagine herself living in this house, having _her_ wedding portraits with Sasuke hanging up and maybe a few photo frames on the coffee table of her and Sasuke sharing sweet moments.

Oh, she could just _see _it right now.

But for now, her plan has to be put in action and start off cautious as that stupid bimbo's in the same house as she was.

* * *

Sakura opens her bedroom door and rushes to Ino who was playing around with what looks like a phone except that it _flipped. _

Sakura, intrigued by the phone's cute design, peers over Ino's shoulder to see on the screen some colorful writing and cute pictures.

"What's that?" Sakura asks confused.

Ino looks back startled at Sakura.

"Oh! I guess so that being eighteen in 1991 definitely has its perks!" Ino says brightly.

"It's a mobile phone and you have one too. You just need to read the manual for it which Sasuke has kept for you in case you _do_ forget how to use your phone" Ino continues on.

Sakura nods her head.

"Oh, by the way, who was at the door?" Ino asks.

Sakura smiles.

"My apparent _best friend_ Fujiwara Karin. She's staying over for dinner" Sakura says brightly.

Ino's face turns dark.

"That _wench?"_ Ino spat out venomously.

Sakura winced.

"She's my best friend I guess. She's sooooo pretty! And nice too! And she's cooking dinner tonight for us so that we don't have to bother making anything! Isn't she a nice person?" Sakura asked.

Ino shook her head.

As she was about to open her mouth to speak, she shook her head again.

"Hm. So she said that eh?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah"

Ino's face turns all suspicious.

"Okay then. Well we might as well greet our little _guest"_

_Uchiha Sasuke, not only is your dick being chopped off….. I'm peeling out your eyes as well!_

* * *

Sasuke had only got ten more meters until his exit and the traffic was a _huge_ nightmare!

He was sweating, hungry and tired.

Right now, all he wanted to do was go back home, put in ear plugs and sleep for eternity in a nice, soaking bath tub.

As his eyes begin to close again, a loud voice distracts him.

"TEME !"

A car horn beeps loudly beside Sasuke's car and his eyes snap open and his frustrated face spins around to face none other than Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata and their two year old son, Uzumaki Akira.

Sasuke felt sorry Hinata who looked _extremely _tired probably from putting up with Naruto's idiocy and the baby.

Sasuke's felt turned into one of godfather-ly love as he sees his first godson Akira sleeping soundly in his baby car seat.

His attention turns back to Naruto who was tapping on Sasuke's car door.

Sasuke has a scowl on his face as he rolls down his car window.

"What?" Sasuke snaps.

"Woah, chill dude. We're just asking how Sakura is" Naruto says hesitantly.

"She's fine" Sasuke replies.

"Good! Hinata, Akira and I want to visit later tonight around um, ten? We'll bring along some brandy and cheese. Akira will be sleeping in the guest room" Naruto replies back.

"Hn"

"Okay! I'm going now! The highway is a _nightmare!"_ Naruto chuckles out as he goes back to his car.

Sasuke rolls his window back up and sighs before deciding to take another short nap.

Now there was another problem to deal with.

* * *

Karin's attention snaps to giggling voices and she turns around to see Sakura and Ino walking down the stairs giggling and talking _very_ loudly.

Karin's face scowls at Yamanaka Ino.

After all, if Ino hadn't suddenly decided to become a model, Karin would've won the awards for five consecutive years for best looking female idol. Now, Ino holds that title and Karin was absolutely _livid_ when she first found out that she had lost her position. She felt like _murdering_ the voters for the poll and she felt like burning Ino's face.

Right now, staring at Ino, Karin just felt so angry but knew best to keep quiet than having Sakura find out the truth especially if Ino was going to be in the same house.

As the two women approached Karin sitting on the couch, she smiled and waved to Ino.

"Hello Ino. Long time no see, ne?" Karin asks timidly.

Ino smiles briefly before replying with a firm nod.

Sakura sensed that the two women wanted to be alone since they "haven't seen each other for a long time and would love to talk".

She smiled at Karin and Ino "hugging each other friendly" and said softly,

"I'm going to check what we have in the cupboards and fridge so that Karin-chan would be able to know what she can cook for tonight okay."

And with that, Sakura ran off down the long hallway and into the large kitchen.

Ino and Karin, on the other hand, have stopped hugging and sat at opposite ends of the coffee table.

They were staring at each other intensely and waiting for the other one to start talking.

Karin, feeling pissed, spoke first.

"Ino….._pig_. How are you? I heard that you and dear Sai have engaged, hm? Has the man finally decided that he wouldn't mind having little glasses wearing pigs now eh?"

Ino turned bright red and she angrily lashed out at Karin,

".mouth. you don't want me to tell dear Sakura-chan the truth about you wouldn't you?"

Now it was Karin's turn to fume.

"'"

Ino smirks at this.

"Try me" she says.

Karin stood up and slammed her hands onto the table.

Ino looks innocent as ever as she stared into the firey red eyes of the one woman she has hated since she first laid eyes on her.

"Stop acting like that Karin. You look even more _horrible_ than ever"

With that, Karin lifted up her hand about to strike Ino who suddenly covered her face.

As her hand was fifty percent along the way to hitting Ino, Sakura had re-appeared in the living room.

"What the…." Sakura trailed off as she stared at the two women.

Karin, shocked just laughed nervously.

"Oh, Ino had something in her hair….. Here Ino. Let me get it out for you" Karin says as she uses her hand which was in mid air to pretend to take out something from Ino's hair. Instead, she plucked out a strand.

Ino grimaced but just smiled nervously.

"Why _thank-you_ Karin" she says haughtily.

Sakura was left confused as the two women laugh.

* * *

**FIN.**


	7. SEVEN

**Eighteen vs. Twenty nine.**

**Author's Notes : Chapter seven re-edited.**

Please take note of:

_Italics_- flashback.

* * *

**Seven. **

His car rounded the corner to the familiar line of yellow brick houses he dubbed as 'the yellow brick road'. Ah yes, as he rolled down his window he can smell the familiar breeze of expensive perfume and freshly caked cakes. Yes, it was his street alright.

The familiar sounds of couples fighting over huge purchases over at Tiffany & Co. and Gemcery rang loud throughout the whole entire street. It's a wonder he hasn't even gone deaf from the high screechy voices already.

As his eyes turn to the yellow brick house in the middle of the whole entire street, his eyes narrowed.

Parked in the driveway was one car he recognized as Ino's. However, the other car, he realized, was Karin's. Why would she be doing here? Isn't she supposed to be somewhere else?

Sasuke sighs as he parks his car on the side of the street.

* * *

Ino breathes in deeply as she forces her perfectly manicured nails to dig into the juicy, raw, minced meat. The stench was disgusting and the feeling was absolutely horrid. She knew that she would have to spend a fortune to get all those minced meat out of her nails.

She grimaced at the thought and looked on over to what Karin was doing.

Ino turned deliriously angry at what she saw.

Karin was just sitting by the sink pouring water into a vase!

Why did she, Yamanaka Ino have to spend her time mincing up meat when she could be doing something more glamorous?

Her expression turned deadly when she noticed that Karin didn't even have perfectly manicured nails but badly painted ones.

Karin, noticing someone's intense stare looked up to find Ino hunched over the kitchen bench, her silk blouse's sleeve dipping into the minced meat with a deadly expression on her face. Karin smirked at this.

"What are you looking at? " Karin asked smugly.

Ino snorted in anger but remained silent.

Karin laughed at this.

"You know, I guess so it's better for me to mince meat. It must be so sad for you to be cooking your own kind" Karin smirked.

Ino growled in a not so lady-like manner. Rolling up her sleeves to her elbows, Ino crawled right onto the kitchen bench and leapt onto resulting for Karin to drop the vase of flowers quickly into the sink.

In slow motion, you would've seen Ino landing right on top of a helpless Karin and pulling her hair. Then, you would've seen both the Grown women wrestling on the floor and rolling around.

* * *

Sakura was upstairs blow drying her hair when she heard the front door open. She immediately tensed up and called out for Karin and Ino but no-one answered. A bit scared, Sakura unplugged the hairdryer, put it back into the drawer and opened her bathroom door before sprinting off into a random room. She found an umbrella lying around and picked it up. With her hands steady on the umbrella, she crept quietly downstairs and stopped a few steps before the landing. Her eyes were steady on the entrance to the living room as the intruder's shadow can be clearly seen walking towards the stairs.

Just as the shadow got right to the stairs, Sakura let out a Tarzan scream and whacked the intruder continuously wherever she could hit them.

* * *

Sasuke hopped out of his car and opened the front gate to the pathway leading to the front door. He locked the car automatically and headed up the pathway while looking directly at the front door. As he neared the front door, he could hear some shouting coming from the kitchen and he immediately tensed up. He quickly flung the door open and as he walked nearer to the living room, he could hear the shouts becoming clearer.

He could hear it was something about keeping a secret and his eyes narrowed.

As he reached the entrance, something suddenly flew onto him and he was knocked onto the ground while being repeatedly hit with something that seemed to look like HIS umbrella!

"ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Sasuke bellowed out loud in between the continuous whacks he was receiving.

The whacking stopped and he felt the back of his head being yanked up.

* * *

"WHO ARE YOU?" Sakura screeched out loud into the left ear of the intruder.

There was a mumble from the person and Sakura suddenly felt herself get angrier.

"I SAID WHO ARE YOU?" Sakura repeated.

Again, another mumble.

Sakura's nose flared as she tried to keep her cool whilst pulling the person's face into the light.

As Sakura saw that familiar pale face that shone perfectly in the light, she gasped and dropped the head so fast that when the person made impact with the ground, it shook violently.

* * *

He can feel his head crack right in the middle just like a durian being cracked open by extreme force. _'damn she's so tank'_ he thought as he slowly gets up from the cold ground and stands up to his full height of six feet eight inches to glower over Sakura's mere five feet four inches.

He smirks even in an awkward situation like this as he watches her cower and look so innocent and scared right now.

* * *

Even when Sakura's got amnesia, she can sense something. Sasuke looked like a predator about to pounce on it's prey: _HER_.

'Hehe…. Sorry?' Sakura squeaked out slowly.

She suddenly squinted at the extremely pale man towering over her. He looked like he was either going to murder someone or murder everyone.

* * *

'What is going on, Sakura?' Asked Sasuke slowly and smoothly.

'Well you see, I was taking a shower and since Ino and Karin seemed to not notice the front door opening and seeing that I was naked and I was very scared and never knew who could've walked through the front do-'

'That's why you lock the door stupid one' Sasuke drawled out coolly.

* * *

Sakura blushed furiously and looked down at herself.

'_what could be more embarrassing than this…' _she thought to herself.

**BHAM!**

'SCREW YOU BITCH! GO DIE AND GET YOUR HAIR CUT PROPERLY!' a voice screeched out from the kitchen.

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned their attention to the opening of the Spanish styled kitchen and they were both thinking what could be going on in the kitchen.

They didn't have to wait for long to see their answer.

Both Karin and Ino, drenched in water, flour and whatnot, appeared at the opening of the kitchen glaring at each other.

Sasuke cleared his throat obviously surprising the two women in their long death stares at one another.

Karin gasped and looked sideways to give Ino a glare before looking back at Sasuke.

'Hehe…..surprise …?' Ino quietly spoke out.

Sasuke glared at the mess made at the kitchen.

'The only surprise I would like right now is an immaculately _clean_ kitchen and a lovely dinner for seven people in about two hours' He said monotonously before gliding up the stairs mysteriously.

Sakura looked at the two women.

'You heard what he said…' Sakura muttered before she too went up the stairs to resume blow-drying her hair.

The two women left on the first landing of the house stood shocked.

Outside the estate, a little boy walking his dog had just passed the house admiring it's beauty before he suddenly heard extremely loud screeches of Pig lover and half rooster half emo hair look-alike. Scared, the boy quickly runs down the pathway.

* * *

**Fin. **


	8. EIGHT

**Eighteen Vs. Twenty-nine**

**.**

**Author's Notes:**

Please take note of:

_Italics_- flashback.

* * *

**Eight. **

"_Hey, hey, did you know?"_

"…_..what?"_

"_You're an ass" _

_-eye twitch-_

"_But…..I can't help but love you" _

_-smile- _

"_You talk too much" _

* * *

Sakura's eye kept twitching like mad. After being greeted by the sight of a completely demolished kitchen covered in (was that pork meat?) an array of ingredients supposedly being used to cook for dinner tonight, Sasuke had only merely grunted before dragging himself broodingly up the stairs to the master bedroom. Karin had followed after him squealing out "Sasuke-_kun!"_. Ino had only snorted at the sight and rolled her eyes before proceeding to clean the kitchen, not without muttering the occasional "_stupid red-haired hawk"_ under her breath. As the whole entire scene unfolded, no-one was able to hear the inconsistent ringing of the doorbell, signaling the arrival of the Uzumakis.

"Sakura, please, I'll clean up the mess that I started in your kitchen. You go and prepare for the arrival of the loudmouth!" Ino shouted out quite airily, as if the 'mess'(if you could call it that) was only a mere task and she wouldn't even need to break out in a sweat (oh she'd be sweating alright!).

Sakura, still spacing off had paid no attention to Ino and stood rooted to her spot in the kitchen.

Sensing Sakura was still in the kitchen, Ino sighed and stood right in front of the rose haired woman before proceeding to poke her wide forehead repeatedly.

Feeling the pressure of Ino's fingers tapping repeatedly into her forehead did the trick as Sakura's eyes started blinking madly as she gave Ino a death glare.

Removing the offending finger from her forehead, she asked Ino in an exasperating sigh,

"What _gives?"_

Ino could only chuckle. Even with amnesia, Sakura was still the same. Ditzy, a daydreamer and such a child.

"I told you to go prepare for Naruto's arrival with Hinata and their son. You remember them right?" Ino questioned curiously.

Naruto?...naruto…naruto…..

Flashes of a bright blonde head with the biggest grin came up to mind. Sakura's head hurt a tad trying to picture more of the image that had flashed across her mind.

"What was their last name again?" she asked.

Ino grinned. "Uzumaki…Uzumaki Naruto and his wife Uzumaki nee Hyuuga Hinata and their son, Uzumaki Akira, your godson"

Ah! Uzumaki Naruto the blond, loud-mouthed idiot whom she had the (unfortunate) privilege of calling her best friend during high school. He had been one of her closest confidantes who protected her from all the other boys (Vermin, as Naruto called them) during their years as students. However, this Hyuuga Hinata….Sakura had never heard of. But of course, what she was she kidding? She had lost her memories from eighteen till her current age. Obviously, _a lot_ has happened since they had finished school. It seems that Naruto had finally gotten married. Sakura grew curious of what his wife would turn out to be like. After all, who could _stand_ being around him for so long? Yet alone, be married to him _and_ have a child?

Smiling wryly, Sakura nodded her head slowly.

"Aaa, I remember the idiot. However, I'm looking forward to meeting his wife and this godson of mine"

Ino's face showed relief as she was glad to know Sakura hadn't forgotten the idiot. But then again, who _couldn't? _Uzumaki Naruto was so annoying even if someone lost all their memories would still remember him.

The sound of an obnoxiously loud voice from behind the front door suddenly echoed throughout the house.

Ino and Sakura faced each other, grinning like idiots before they both mouthed aloud the same thought.

"The idiot's arrived"

* * *

Karin could tell that Sasuke was in a very, _very_ bad mood as soon as she stopped in front of the currently locked bedroom door. Tapping at the door gently, she took a long, deep breath before calling out inquiringly,

"Sasuke-kun? Are you there? I need to speak with you"

She was only greeted by silence. Karin sighed and leaned her forehead against the door.

"I swear Sasuke-kun, I came here to pay my respects to your wife. After all, she has amnesia and I'm partly to blame for the accident. But why must _you_ also reject me so harshly? I'm trying….really….I'm _trying_ so _hard_ for you to forgive me. It wasn't in my intentions to try and take advantage of the situation….."

"Shut up"

She let out a strangled gasp at his cold voice. What had happened? She was sure that they could have at least come out as good friends from this situation…..but guess not. Her eyes narrowed at the thought of the pink haired mistress of the house. What was it that made Sasuke go back to his wife? Even after Uchiha Sakura had declared that Sasuke was all hers, Karin had a strange gut feeling that it was all a lie. A way to show her courage.

Sighing, she started to make her way down the stairs. Casting a glance back at the still locked door, she smiled.

'_Uchiha Sasuke…..I'll make you mine'_

* * *

To think that as soon as she opened the door she'd be greeted by her best friend with open arms was an understatement. She was thrown up in the air with a bone crushing hug that made her whole body feel like jelly. Not only that, there was _something_ clinging onto her legs screaming and laughing at the same time.

"Naruto-kun….y-y-you're _crushing_ her!" a dark haired woman scolded sternly.

"Ah, ah sorry! " Naruto grinned sheepishly before he planted Sakura back down firmly on her feet. The thing clutching to her legs also let go and Sakura peered down at the small child. She smirked. He was indeed Naruto's child. Tanned, blue-eyed with the exception of his unruly dark hair, this child, her _godson_, was definitely an Uzumaki. The black hair, dark with highlights of brown waving through was definitely a sign of his mother's genetics taking part. As Sakura looked over at the petite,dark-haired, ivory beauty, she wondered, just how the _hell_ did Naruto manage to find such a beautiful woman who looked so reserved and proper. It was almost like opposites attract. But then again, who was she to comment. She had married _Uchiha Sasuke_, the exact opposite of what Sakura would like to find in a man.

Naruto grinned widely at Sakura before shoving a basket of moet chandon and a selection of cheeses into her arms.

"Some booze and cheese for your safe return Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan had forced me to buy something for you or else she wouldn't talk to me for the remainder of the night!"

Sakura smiled gratefully at Naruto before thanking Hinata politely.

"Thankyou so much, Hinata-san"

Hinata smiled genuinely before taking one of Sakura's arms and looking imploringly into Sakura's sea-foam eyes, searching for any sign of recognition. Seeing nothing but a blank stare, she sighed.

"I guess you wouldn't remember me" she sighed.

"Oh no no! I can tell that you're a nice person, considering you married _Naruto_ of all people" Sakura chuckled.

Hinata laughed lightly in response.

"Ah, although you may have forgotten me, you still said the same thing to me when Naruto first introduced me as his fiancée"

_Twenty four year old Naruto beamed as he ushered inside his blushing partner. _

_They had entered the grand restaurant, late and hurriedly, as Naruto usually was like when he was expected to be at a meeting with friends. _

_Sakura and Sasuke had sat in the back by the window overlooking the sea, both hungry and impatient. As soon as they spotted the blonde haired man, they immediately gave him death glares._

_Noticing his friends' deathly auras, Naruto gulped, grabbed HInata by the hand and laughed anxiously as they slowly made their way to the table. _

"_Hey guys, this is Hyuuga Hinata. She's one of the heiresses to the Hyuuga corporation! I…uh…..well…..we're getting married soon and uh, yeah!" _

_Sakura sighed at the nervous man. She looked curiously at Hinata, examining every part of the young woman in front of her before she looked up at her face. Her pale ivory eyes were so easily read that Sakura chuckled. Of course, this woman was definitely suited for a more reserved partner. Yet, why choose Naruto?_

_Smiling gently, Sakura raised her hand in greeting._

"_Hey, I'm Sakura, Naruto's high school best friend and Sasuke's wife! One question thought…..what made you want to marry Naruto of all people?" She asked teasingly. Sasuke had snorted at the question, smirking as he examined Naruto's changing facial expressions._

_Naruto sighed annoyed. _

"_Sakura-CHAN, don't embarrass me in front of my bride-to-be already!" _

_Hinata had only smiled gently and remained silently as she herself examined the pink haired woman in front of her. _

_She was pale, had large sea-foam green eyes framed by dark lashes. Her nose was very small and petite and she had a small pouting mouth. If it weren't for her wide forehead, Hinata would have probably felt intimidated by the woman's beauty. However, the teasing, friendly aura surrounding the young woman put Hinata at ease. _

* * *

"Sooooo…where's the bastard? " Naruto asked curiously as he peered around the house trying to catch sight of the brooding man.

Sakura sighed. "He's upstairs being a prick"

"Ah, as always. Don't worry! I'm gonna find him and DRAG HIM DOWNSTAIRS!" He bellowed as he ascended upstairs, in pursuit of the raven haired man.

Sakura shook her head at the loud voice. Naruto has _definitely_ not changed. Turning to face Hinata, she smiled gently.

"Sorry, dinner is still kind of not done yet but if you would like to sit in the living room with Akira here, I'll gladly serve some snacks"

* * *

As Naruto was reaching the top floor, he noticed a flash of bright red on his way up.

_Karin…_

His eyes narrowed at the thought of the red head's appearance. His pace quickened and soon he was banging on the door screaming out "BASTAAAAAARD" loudly enough for the whole street to hear.

The door slowly clicked, opening slightly to reveal the extremely annoyed expression of the said 'bastard'.

"Naruto"

Naruto grinned. "How are ya? Haven't seen ya in AGEEES"

A dark brow twitched significantly. " I just saw you an hour ago"

"Whatever, let's talk in the room" Naruto made his way into the master bedroom as Sasuke relocked the door. Seating himself comfortably on one of the armchairs as Sasuke perched on the bed, Naruto turned his attention towards Sasuke.

"Bastard, how are you going to save your marriage now?"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"Hoi, you DO know Sakura-chan was telling Hinata-chan how fed up she was with you merely two weeks ago! I overhead something about divorce papers and Karin meeting up with her!"

Onyx eyes lighted up in curiosity.

"What?"

"Apparently Karin wasn't ready to let go of her love for you and Sakura-chan, being as hot-headed as she was, was ready to let Karin have you" Naruto sighed.

"….."

"So what are you going to do about this?"

"What _can_ I do? I picked these up from the police station just awhile ago. She had indeed been driving to the court to give in her divorce papers" Sasuke threw the manila envelope in Naruto's direction, who caught it lazily.

As Naruto read through the envelope, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Heh….she wasn't lying after all" he chuckled sadly before he tossed the envelope onto the dresser.

"Are you going to give it to her or what?"

Sasuke sighed.

"I don't know Naruto, I _really_ don't know"

* * *

As Ino was just starting to set the table in preparation for serving dinner, Karin waltzed right in at that moment.

"Where have you disappeared off to jaffa?" Ino asked annoyed.

Karin, ignoring the blonde's insult just continued in serving up the dishes onto plates and helping set the table.

"What do you think, Ino-_pig_?" She replied back.

Ino glared at her.

"Whatever, just go call the guests to eat! I'm _starving_"

Karin smirked. "But of course…..pigs need to keep eating to maintain their fat, _right?"_

Ino's nostrils flared at the insult. "Why you-!"

Karin had already gone out to call in the guests by the time Ino had turned around to start yet another cat-fight.

* * *

"DINNER'S READY!"

And with that, the guests began milling into the dining room, seating themselves around the large mahogany table as bowls of rice and side dishes were placed on the table, beckoning them to devour every last bit of food.

Naruto's mouth drooled as he stared at all the food.

"As expected of Ino-chan!" he cried out gleefully.

Ino smirked as she began to tuck herself into her meal.

Sasuke seated himself at the head of the table with Sakura at the right of him, whilst Karin sat on his left.

"Let's eat" And with that, the table was silent, with only the sounds of chewing and compliments to Ino's cooking were heard.

Sasuke sighed inwardly.

_At least there wouldn't be anymore drama for tonight._

* * *

__**Yaaay I finally found some inspiration to continue this story! sorry for the long delay! "! It's hard to re-write when you have not written in a looooong time! And before I forget, this story is inspired by the drama of the same name, "Eighteen Vs. Twenty Nine". However, I only took some basic points out of the drama and am writing this story in my own style. So please, take the time to watch the drama as well! I REALLY hope I can get this story done with 30 chapters maximum. But with my slow story progress, I guess I should speed it up a little bit. Anyway, hope you enjoy this! If the chapter's a bit weird or whatever, feel free to PM or review and tell me! I'm expecting criticism for my lax writing anyway. Also, I uploaded another one-shot so please go ahead and read that! I'm trying to change my writing style a bit so I'd be pleased to see more reviews for the one-shot! :) I may not be able to update this story for awhile again though as I'm working on my newest project. **


End file.
